


[Podfic] Not a Shop Girl

by MistbornHero



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Indulgent, Shopping, Thirteen the useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Thirteen and their TARDIS warmed my heart and I wanted to see more of them being a useless lesbian honestly and I realized landing in 2005 for some London shopping and forgetting they might run into Rose was plausible.Written by 10moonymhrivertam.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] Not a Shop Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Shop Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321622) by [10moonymhrivertam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam). 



> I wanted to do Doctor Who for the Time Warp challenge and initially I was going to go for some Ten/Rose fluff, but as I was looking I found this one and I am a sucker for the newer Doctors to flashback to being in love with Rose, and this was cute and short and I loved it!
> 
> Thanks to 10moonymhrivertam for having blanket permission!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:09 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dw-not-a-shop-girl)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b9jpx6ap4j1l2ji/DW-NotAShopGirl.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZvmpJ017LzE_22kgb7k_ziLMtlfnjcS_/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Not a Shop Girl_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321622)
  * **Author:**[10moonymhrivertam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
